Timeless Moment
by TardisGhost
Summary: There was darkness and death and then... light. And a timeless moment is all he got. \\ No actual spoilers for anything


Timeless... timeless...

He was floating, floating in the endlessness that was death, drifting through the darkness, the silent - oh finally silent - beauty that was space.

What had he done? Why could he only remember now?

Of course, colliding timelines.

But why?

Why?

Why was it so empty? It shouldn't be. It was impossible. Always, always had there been someone.

The Doctor. And someone else. Someone so, so important.

Timeless.

Why did this word keep repeating in his numb mind? How was he even able to think anymore?

He died.

But still it was warm and... _he_? No... she. He had been a woman just now. So why...

He gasped in shock, took in a deep, ragged breath. Light, oh so bright light stung his eyes and he instinctively held up his hand to take cover from the glaring flare.

Eyes... new eyes to see.

He opened them, slow, saw his hand. A man's hand. He turned his gaze upwards to the sun, the... _two_ suns.

"Have you been sleeping?" a young woman's voice asked mockingly. "Well, it's no wonder. You only just regenerated."

He turned his head, saw the woman next to him, sitting in the red grass, dressed in Gallifreyan robes, her arms wrapped around her knees. She looked up into the sky and smiled, then glanced over at him and grinned cheekily.

"I like that face a lot better than your last." She poked out her tongue and giggled at his perplex expression. "Being a woman doesn't suit you that much, you know?" The young woman made a gesture as if she would stroke a long beard. "You've been missing something."

He laughed out loud, threw his head back and then touched his chin and face, just to see if there was hair on it.

"Mhm, you'll need to grow that a little more," she teased. "But it's a start."

"Yeah, it is." His voice sounded strange, unfamiliar, unused. "How did I get here?" He decided to test this new voice a little more. "Last thing I remember is... a colony ship. I died."

The look on the young woman's face turned sad and a little worried, but brightened up fast. "Yeah, you really scared me there, Master."

Master... right. This was his name. Slowly it all came back to him and he sat up to place himself a little more comfortable on the grass.

"Is this a dream? Am I in the Matrix?"

"No. You're alive."

The sound of rustling cloth made the Master look back at his visitor. She bent over a bit and, after a slight hesitation, leaned her head on his shoulder.

How weird. It felt so familiar. _She_ felt familiar.

"Who... are you?" he breathed, but didn't push her away. Which was even weirder, because he hated anyone being too close to him. But then again, he was still dizzy and a little disoriented.

Next to him there was only a chuckle.

"How rude." It didn't sound offended, just amused. "You'll remember soon."

"Still," he continued, trying to get things into a proper order, "how did I get here? The both of us?"

The small body next to him tensed. She wasn't very big, the robes made her look taller than she was. But the Master sensed that she must be a lot older than her young face looked like. And she felt of... time.

Time... less...

It shot through his head over and over again. What was the meaning of it? Timeless? Or ageless, maybe? The woman next to him tensed even a little more, as if she had read his thoughts. Almost instinctively he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and when she looked up at him he stared into her bright, worried eyes.

"Let's just sit here for a bit," she breathed. "Please. It will all come back soon. And then..." She shook her head and smiled a genuine smile, eyes crinkling. "No. Don't think about it. I want to enjoy this small moment."

The Master didn't find it in him to deny her the request. It didn't matter after all. It was warm, it was comfy and calm. He relaxed, closed his eyes and enjoyed the suns, the soft breathing next to him, the calm heartbeat.

Something was off about this beat, but he wasn't in the mood to observe. Something was off about them being here at all, but he didn't want to bother.

It was just so... quiet. No turmoil, no screams, no explosions, no... drums.

Timeless...

The Master shook his head, dragged the woman next to him a little closer to wrap both of his arms around her.

Together they watched the suns set. Even when his memories started returning. Even when he realized who it was he held there. Even though he was aware this moment would be over all too soon and all too brutally.

He didn't care.

* * *

.

* * *

**A/N: Just a weird snipped that flew around in my head.**

**I'll leave it up to you who that woman might be. Could be the Doctor... or someone else entirely... ;D  
**


End file.
